New Year Same Story
by FireFox66
Summary: Jadens on the top of the world. That only means that it will come down when a new student comes and Alexis starts dating him. please review! ch 2 up
1. Chapter 1

New Year Same Story

Chapter 1

Jaden woke up. He was an hour late. As he got dressed he thought to himself _Even if I am late what can they do to me?_ Jaden was the best duelist at the island and maybe in the world. He was now an Obelisk Blue and had been undefeated for two years. He was the king of the school. As he walked out of his room he was greeted by Dr. Vellian Crowler and Bonaparte. "Good day Messeur Jaden! Is there anything I can get for you?" asked Bonaparte. "No thanks," Jaden said sleepily. "Jaden the new students are coming to the island; it is required that you come." Crowler reminded him. "Oh yeah, whatever. Wake me up when I can duel." Jaden yawned.

Jaden slept until the top five students from the other schools came up. The top five (in order from 5-1) started with Natalie Jones a Goth who seemed pretty tough. The next guy was Adrian Smith a small kid from South Africa. After that Noel Wilde a snobby Brit. Then Brian Chang the famous tactician from east China. "And Last but not least the best student from America and overall with a 100 and 0 record Tyson Russell!!!" announced Principle Sheppard. A muscular boy with jet black spiky hair stepped up to the podium. Jaden's eyes lit up. _This guy looks good. Too bad that records gon' down._ Jaden thought to himself. "I would like to start off the year with a bang. So I challenge Jaden Yuki to a duel!" Tyson hollered out. The crowed was silenced. After a few moments Jaden replied "I accept Tyson. I just warn you, you're in for one hell of a duel!

The two duelists faced each other and took there stances. "New duelists first!" Tyson drew his first card. "Ok then. I use Card Destruction! This card makes us discard all the cards in are hands are sent to the grave and we draw the same number of cards we had before." "Ok kinda' pointless isn't?" "Man if you only knew what you're getting in. Here we are I summon Regenerating Mummy in attack mode!" (1800AKT 1500DEF) A classic mummy appeared on the field. "I put two facedowns and call it a turn," shouted Tyson. "Ok my turn. I summon Elemental Hero Flame Wing Man by conbining these two monsters." (2100ATK 1200DEF) He put the two cards in the graveyard. "Now I'll attack your Mummy!" The monsters battled and it soon became apparent that Wing man would win. Tyson lost 300 life points. "On with the effect! When a monster is destroyed by Wing Man you lose as many points as your monsters attack points," Jaden exclaimed. The score at the moment was 1900 for Tyson and 4000 for Jaden. "My turn then!" Tyson drew and smiled. "Oh man I've seen that look before." "What look?" Up in the top row Natalie was talking to Alexis Rhodes the best girl dueler in the school. "That look means that your friend Jaden is about to be in a world of pain.

"Let's start off with this come on out Gene-Warped Warwolf!" (2000ATK 100DEF) A huge wolf like monster with four arms came on the field. "Umm.. If you haven't noticed your wolfthingy has less points then my monster," Jaden called out. "If you would let me finish I would show you. Now were I? Oh yes I use Lightning Vortex! This card kills all monsters on your side of the field if I discard one card from my hand." A large twister came down and destroyed Wing Man. "Warwolf Attack him," commanded Tyson. The wolf came down with blinding speed and hit Jaden over the head with a claw. The score now was Tyson 1900 Jaden 2000. "Ok you did well but now I need to finish this duel. By removing Wing Man and that Sparkman that you destroyed with Card Destruction I can get out Shining Flare Wing Man! (2500ATK 1200Def) It was a good duel but you lose." "No you do Jaden. I use Ring of Destruction. This destroys a monster and takes its attack point's straight out of our life points," said Tyson. "But you'll kill us both!" gasped Jaden. "No it'll just get you thanks to this!" Tyson activated Barrel Behind the Door. "This card will make your pain twofold! And it makes my life points safe." Tyson's Warwolf vanished and infected 4000 points to Jaden. Jaden fell over stunned he had lost his first duel in two years.


	2. Chapter 2

Italics: Jaden's thoughts

For anyone in the U.K I'm so so so sorry 'bout this chapter……..

Chapter 2

As Jaden walked away from the field he saw Tyson swamped by fans - a few boys asking for tips on dueling - although most of the people were girls asking for a date. As he ran out he was greeted by his friends Tyrano Hasslebarry and Syrus Turesdale who were also in Obelisk Blue. "You can't win 'em all sarge," shrugged Hasslebarry. "Yeah J it was a good duel." Syrus added "That guy's got a bright future ahead of him" Jaden said as he walked off to his dorm. Jaden quickly got dressed. He had put on pretty fancy clothes. He was going to ask Alexis to a date. It was a very short walk to the girls' dorm. Once he got there he went to Alexis's room. "Yo Alexis I was thinkin' that we could…." He trailed off as the saw that no one was in the room. _Oh man were could she be?_ He asked Syrus and Tyrano but they told him they had no clue to where she was. Actually, they knew where she was but didn't want to hurt Jaden's feelings. Finally Jaden found Chazz Princeton. Chazz knew and told Jaden. "Alexis? Yeah I saw her with that new kid… what's his name? Oh yeah Tyson. I saw her with Tyson going to that fancy restaurant in the main building. Looked like they were on a date our sumtin'… umm… you 'K Jaden?" The look Jaden had on his face was indescribable. It was a mix of anguish, surprise, disbelief, and pure hate.

Jaden ran as fast as he could to the restaurant. _Crap! Why didn't I think about it before? Alexis was one of the girls that were asking Tyson for a date! _Jaden (after a great deal of cursing himself) came to the restaurant. He peered in one of the windows. Jaden saw Alexis and Tyson staring intently into each others eyes. Jaden quickly went in the restaurant and headed to the table Tyson and Alexis were at. Jaden stood there for a few moments before loudly saying "AHEM." Tyson and Alexis snapped out of it and looked at Jaden. "Oh hey Jaden what's up?" Tyson asked. "Not much, you two on a date or sumem'?" Jaden immediately regretted saying this because Tyson proved Jaden's fears. "Yep we are. Thought I could take Alexis to a nice place to eat." _I got to get their minds off their date._ "So Tyson who are the other people in the top five?" It worked Tyson thought and forgot about the romantic moment "Ok there's Natalie Jones and…" Seeing Jaden's puzzled look he added "The Goth." "Oh." "Anyway she's good at dueling. Then Adrian he's from South Africa. Johannesburg to be specific. He was from a poor family but his dad found a deposit of gold near their house. Then Brian and Noel, they're both really obnoxious. So Jaden you're the king of the school; do you have a girlfriend?" Jaden was about to introduce his fist to Tyson's face when the door slammed open. Chazz entered and said "Where's brit boy?" Noel stood up "If you mean British you moron it's me." "You little brat! You were trash talking about me behind my back!" shouted Chazz. "Even if I did what are you gonna' do bloke?" "Ok brit you me duel now!"

Chazz and Noel took out the dueldisk and started the duel. "I'll start brit boy." Chazz drew his first card. "Ok here we go. Come on out Ojama Yellow!" (ATK0 DEF100) A small yellow monster came out. "Ok boss! I'm ready!" squeaked out the monster. "Agggrrr so annoying….. whatever…he's in defensive mode and I'll put a facedown down." "That all you got? Over in the U.K. you would even be beat by the worst duelist. To start my turn I'll put Mother Grizzly on the field. (AKT 1400 DEF 1000) A large bear with blue fur came out. "Now take down that pathetic excuse for a monster!" The bear clawed on the hopeless Ojama. "AHHHHHHHHHH help me boss!' screamed the yellow monster. "I'll call it a turn." The brit called out. "My turn! Let's see here I'll use Monster Reborn on Ojama Yellow." The yellow monster retuned to the field with a bruise on his forehead. "The Chazz has a trick or two up his sleeve. So I active my face down Ultimate Offering! This card at the price of 500 life points lets me summon an extra monster as well as the monster I was going to summon anyway. So come out Ojama Green and Black!" Two more monsters came on his side of the field that looked much like Ojama Yellow. "The Chazz will put two facedowns and call it a turn." "My turn I'll summon Great White!" (ATK 1600 DEF 800) A huge shark with razor sharp teeth came down next to Mother Grizzly. "Let's get on with it! Great White attack Ojama Yellow." "Nice try brit. I activate my facedown Waboku! This stops that attack." Noel muttered darkly under his breath. "If you don't mind it's The Chazz's turn." "Why does he call himself "The Chazz"?" "Don't ask me Tyson." Tyson and Alexis had gone back to talking. To stop them Jaden said "Shhhh the duel's getting good." "First I'll use Ookazi and Sparks!" 1000 damage was infected to Noel's life points. (Chazz 3500 Noel 3000)

"Then Ojama Delta Hurricane! This destroys every monster on your side of the field." All of Noel's monsters disappeared. "Let's finish this. I use my face down Ojama Tokens." Three Ojamas appeared on Noel's field. "I then use Ojama Fusion." The three Ojamas combined to make… "Ojama King!" A huge white Ojama appeared on the field. "Now I can use Ojamuscle; this increases Ojama King's attack points by 1000 for each Ojama on the field." "Ha loser there are no Ojamas!... Except the ones on my field!? Crud!" Noels Ojamas were crushed and Ojama's attack went up to 3000. "End this." Chazz shouted out. Ojama attacked and ended the duel.


	3. sorry

**Hey Its me. I know that I haven't posted anything in a long long long… time. Im extremely critical of my own work and… well I thought the stuff I wrote sucked. **

**I really don't know if I'll continue these stories or write new ones at all.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who gave me reviews and all the rest.**


End file.
